


[Podfic] Landfall

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), Vidriana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Existential Horror, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: Author summary from scioscribe:The only way to kill time in hyperspace is to tell stories, and Ayush has a good one.





	[Podfic] Landfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Landfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136563) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



### Landfall

Duration: 00:14:30 (incl. brief outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p87htt8dmvi12e8/%5BOriginal%5D%20Landfall.mp3?dl=0) | 6.87 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/78nxk53jdxxb7fc/%255BOriginal%255D_Landfall.m4a/file) | 10.4 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/43a08dc9b686934c9887d770271d9ddc/tumblr_ph7vwpaa391vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Jonas Lee](https://unsplash.com/@1eemingwell).   
  
---  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to scioscribe for granting permission to podfic! We had a really great time recording this fantastically unsettling horror story. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, every one of which goes such a long way, and consider going to the original work to leave feedback there for the author too ❤️


End file.
